TFPSurvival
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: Starscream is told to watch a teenage 'Con name Keitorin- Kay tor in . Turns out she might not be as bad as she looks, because they might have met before. They both head out to see if they can find what they're looking for, but will Megatron get in the way? Story is better than summary. Starscream and O.C. In Progress, and will update it sooon!


**It was any normal day on the decepticon's ship. Eh...I lied, it was NEVER a normal day on that ship. Anyway, Megatron called Starscream to the bridge, along with Soundwave.  
"Starscream, see these younglings? Your gonna watch them with Soundwave here. Good Luck!"  
Megatron grinned and Screamer didn't know why he had these little 'Cons on the Nemesis. Poor Starscream...  
**

**The little 'Cons just stared at Starscream and waited for him to do something.  
"Uhhh...Soundwave, you take 5 of them and I'll take the other 1." There were at least 6 little Decepticons , poor Soundwave had to watch most of them, but he didn't care if he was watching 5 outta 6 'Cons. Starscream took advantage of him again...  
The little 'Con Screamer was watching was a girl, and she was a Seeker like him, Wich is why Starscream chose her outta the others, he can tolerate his own kind, because Seekers were not around anymore. He thought he was the last one. But she was here, on the Nemesis, with him. So he was wrong. The little seeker wasn't as young as the others too, but she did ask questions like younglings did. She was actually about 13-(In human years i guess)- And Starscream was 18-(In human years again)**

**" **_**WHY**_** did you do that?" She asked  
" Do what?." He responded, sounding irritated, wich he was.  
" Send all the others with Soundwave?"  
"Because I wanted to, do you have a problem with that?"  
"Yes."  
****O****.o  
"What's your name?" Starscream asked.  
"Keitorin, What's **_**your **_**name?"  
"You already knew my name."  
"No I didn't"**

**Why was this happening to him? WHY HIM? He wondered sooo badly.  
"Your Purple."She stated.  
"Yes. And your about to get slagged!"  
Starscream aimed his weapons at her-(Of course just to frighten her)-But she jumped on Starscream and shot at his wings.  
"AHH! You-you shot my wing!"  
"I'm a Seeker, I know a Seeker's weakness." She said confidently.  
Starscream ignored her and tried to walk through the Nemesis halls. Keitorin followed quietly until...**

**"Why are you so big?"  
"Huh?"  
"Your like a foot taller than me, why?"  
"Because I'm not a youngling like you." Starscream answered her but was annoyed.  
"Why do you have two Decepticon logos?"  
"Because Megatron hates me..." He said while thinking of the double pain while getting his insignas, and on his wings too. Ouch!  
"Why does he hate you?"  
Starscream didn't actually know why Megatron hated him. Maybe it ws because he tried to slag him all the time. yeah, what was it. Starscream always tried to kill Megtron, so that was probably why he hated him. Starscream answered her question.  
"Because sometimes, 'Cons don't exaclty get along very well with eachother, and Me and Megatron **_**really**_** don't get along well."  
"Oh." She said while thinking about another thing at the same time. Everything was quiet again...but guess what! She had another question.**

**"Why are there not many Seekers around anymore?"**  
**Starscream stopped in his tracks at this question. He felt pain in his spark. Without turning around he answered her and said...**  
**"The Seekers are...umm...taking a break from the skies for a while."**  
**"Why?"**  
**He hated that .**  
**"The Autobots captured most of them and every one of them were gone. Except for me, and of course you apparently. Where did Megatron find you anyway?"**  
**"Ummm...It's a long story."**  
**"Eh...I got time I guess. Plus there's normaly nothing to talk about around here anyway, so go ahead."**  
**So they both sat down on a bench-like platform in one of the empty halls. Keitorin was about a foot smaller than Starscream but not that small. He wasn't so annoyed at her anymore, now that she wasn't asking all kinds of questions.**  
**"Well...I was flying around a wreckage. It looked familiar then it hit me! It was the Harbinger, the ship i lived in when i was just a little 'Con. I searched for any signs of my mother, She-she died when I was young, in the crash of the ship..."**  
**Starscream couldn't believe it! She was aboard the Harbinger with the other Seekers, like him. He was on the ship when it crashed too! He also lost his family in the crash, like she did.**

**"After the crash, nobody was found, so I made my way to the desert. As soon as I tranformed, a **_**huge**_** 'Con was standing in front of me. He told me his name was Megatron and I followed him to the Nemesis. And that's my story."  
Starscream was confused at first. Megatron, showing mercy? Eh he got over it, then remembered she said she was a passenger aboard the Harbinger.  
"You survived the crash of the Harbinger?"  
"Yeah, why?" She asked confused, probably because she had just told him that.**

"Because I survived it too"


End file.
